Marine survey techniques may be utilized to yield knowledge of subterranean formations beneath a body of water in order to find and extract valuable mineral resources, such as oil. For a typical marine survey, a marine survey vessel tows equipment. Towable equipment may include one or more sources below the surface of the water and over a subterranean formation to be surveyed for mineral deposits. Receivers may be located on or near the seafloor or may be towable equipment on one or more streamers that can be towed by the same marine survey vessel that tows the sources or on one or more streamers that can be towed by another marine survey vessel.